istriafandomcom-20200214-history
Rise of the New God Session 9
The ninth session of Rise of the New God Preceded by Rise of the New God Session 8 Pronefest traverses the hidden passageway and eventually come across a fork. They elect to take the path on the right, which eventually leads them to a spherical chamber. Seeing many glowing runes on the walls, Ildirin tries to discern their function with his knowledge of the arcane. He feels that they would damage people within the sphere. The party decides to use Ki-amar's crossbow to form another rope bridge and avoid standing in the bowl. Most of the party is not able to move quickly enough without the runes attacking them; however they all make it to the other side of the room with no other complications. They travel to another hallway that Pronefest feels pulse with planar energy. A short while later they come upon three portals similar to the ones in the room with the lone Devourer face. The party feels reluctant to enter, fearing possible effects. They attempt throwing stones, but learn nothing of worth; Bûrzum Rung-Pilik decides to brave danger and charges into one of the portals. The entire party feels themselves transported into a small room facing a worn wooden door. Krusk enters first and sees three large vats and numerous scrolls and other laboratory equipment. Without warning, two bodaks charge from the shadows at Krusk. They use their dark powers to daze Krusk and leave him dying on the ground. Pronefest engages and defeats them fairly quickly. They examine their surroundings and find one vat filled with the pure magical essence of the Feywild and the other with the pure necrotic essence of the Shadowfell. They also find a key around the neck of one of the bodaks. The heroes finds the exit to the room, which had been concealed, but they are attacked repeatedly by the two magical essences from the vats. The party manages to escape the room thanks to Krusk picking the lock with his teeth, but take a solid beating for it. They proceed on after taking a short rest and find a bridge of invisible force. The party is highly suspicious of the bridge and decides to use another rope bridge provided by Ki-amar's crossbow and magical rope. They travel down another short hallway and find themselves in a small room with bodak scat, trash, and broken stones. There is also a portal against one wall and a door in the opposite wall. They attempt to pick, force the door open, and use their recently acquired key, but have no success. They eventually enter the portal and find themselves facing the three portals again. They take the middle portal. They see similar rooms that the first portal led them to but all notable objects, such as the vats, are destroyed or missing. They quickly hurry through this area and find nothing of note. A portal returns them to the hallway with the original three portals and Pronefest enters the last unexplored portal. As they enter a small room and listen at the door, they hear voices arguing in elven. Krusk stealthily opens the door to see what creatures dwell beyond, seeing three quicklings. There are also large quantities of different fungi throughout the room. Krusk opens the door, Bûrzum and K'Artanyik charge forward to engage the creatures. Ildirin and Ki-amar, not wishing to suffer an attack from Krusk's blind wrath, decide not to try and move past him immediately. The quicklings prove to be no match for the power of Pronefest. Bûrzum manages to slay one creature and charges another and in his rage, reduces it to a fine mist. Two groups of scarabs emerge from one of the vats during the fight, but also fall quickly under the might of Pronefest. The group finds a key beneath a layer of fungus in the middle vat. They find the exit behind a curtain of fungus and rope crossbow their way over a pit of fungus. They find another door and portal beyond the pit and find that no amount of taunting, existentialism, lock picking, keys, or force will open the door. Pronefest heads through the portal, back across the sphere room, and take the left fork back in the passageway. They come to a hallway with many runes and a large Devourer face beyond. Neither Ildirin nor Ki-amar senses anything magical about the runes and after having Arathar test the runes with no apparent effect, investigate the devourer's mouth directly. Inside, the group finds a locked and concealed door, which Krusk skillfully unlocks with his teeth. A short passageway later, they see a dais with numerous items upon it. Ildirin and Ki-amar, being fairly paranoid at this point, try to sense any dangerous magic waiting for anyone wanting to touch the items. They feel nothing and the party is able to take items as they please. Bûrzum is reunited with his old gouge, and Pronefest finds numerous powerful items, most likely from adventurers past. There is a rusted door leading out nearby and Bûrzum is easily able to smash it into small pieces. Pronefest is greeted by a horrifying sight in the next room. It is fairly large and walkways of skin and bone are stretched over a floor twenty feet below. It is covered in bodies and other skeletal parts and as they approach, starts to move. Ildirin and Ki-amar, not trusting their balancing skills, climb in the haversack. K'Artanyik is the first to try and start crossing the walkways. Before he gets very far, the party hears moans from the floor below as undead figures rise and attack them. The strongest undead attack K'Artanyik and Bûrzum's minds, and manage to enter their bodies and take control of them. The party has a tough fight and all manage to end up on the floor by the end of the battle. The moving skeletons try to grab and pull Pronefest down to their doom, but they are all able to shake them off. K'Artanyik uses his jetpack to quickly fly across the room, and though he makes heavy contact with the roof during his flights, he is able to help the less athletically inclined members of Pronefest cross. Followed by Rise of the New God Session 10 Recording *Part 1-Pronefest venture forth into the tomb, encountering an ominous, spherical room, a strange chamber that seems to oscillate through time, some mysterious keys, and a horrifying ossuary filled with undead and bridges made of flesh...